Spiral of Time
About Us We are a very active guild with at least 15-4x members on at all times. We also currently have 5 guild houses as well as 3 paddocks out of the total of four that we can have. We often spend most of our time completing dungs as well as helping out others when they are in need of drops or prism hunts. Guild Members The guild mainly consists of players over lvl 90 (the rest are either alts or very good friends with the guild) who are very active and willing to help other fellow guildies. As you know, 90 is currently the most members we can have in our guild at the moment and we are often filled to the brim. However, we often fluctuate between 85-90 so if you catch us at this moment, it will not be difficult to ask for an invite. Our average guild lvl at the moment is 138. Requirements to Join Active p2p players with a minimum lvl of 90+. No guild hoppers or alts (unless you are often on with that alt). Once you join, introduce yourselves in guild chat. The more you talk, the faster we'll get to know you. ^^ PM the following for an invite. You can also pm anyone you see wearing the guild emblem proudly over their names but they also will have to check with these two first. Vor, Shuraa. Guild Chat Guild chat SHOULD BE always in English. However, we have several members who are not very fluent in the language so you might often see languages such as Spanish/Portuguese spoken in the guild chat. If you have questions, there will always be someone on to translate. People often talk so much in the guild chat that some of us are forced to turn it off during fights to decrease the lag. ^^ However, try not to do this because you will not see the messages that notify you of perc attacks and you will also not be able to see the invites for the hunts and dungeons that are going on. Use common courtesy and please do not spam or speak in caps. If you ask politely, we would all try to help you in any way we can. I often love spamming the guild chat with all my random comments. :) Ranks, Rights, & XP Donations Ranks...well we really do not have to specify here. You basically move up as we get to know you more and help out the guild. Rights are distributed once we see how much you help the guild and its members as well as how you interact with the other members. The amount of xp donated as well as how long you've been in the guild does not matter as much. All guild members are required to give 5% of their xp. This isn't much and we will never ask nor expect you to give more than that. If you are an alt, you will not be expected to give any xp. Guild Houses Currently, we have five guild houses available for members to use. You can even log out or set your merchant in some and you will still be able to gain the same amount of xp as if you were in an inn. They can also be used as a form of transportation. For example, if you needed to go to Tree Keeholo Trunk, you can use a guild potion (which should be available in the chests since I often restock them ^^) and travel there by teleporting to the house. Guild Paddock(s) We have 3 guild paddocks with a capacity from 3-17 mounts, I believe. However, with our guild at such a high lvl, we can have up to 4 paddocks. Unless you are a breeder or have mounts, you do not need to use the paddocks I, myself simply just leave my mounts in the public paddocks in bonta and go there to switch mounts when needed. Feeding your mounts fish is also a lot more faster and effective than using mangers. This is the system at the moment since these paddocks are owned by the breeders in our guild and they often use it for their own purposes. Breeders with paddocks are very welcome to join our guild and add their paddocks to ours. Only trusted members in the guild have the right to manage other's mounts. We have not had many guildies express a wish to have the right to use a paddock so your mounts will not be tampered with. We have just recently had a case where two expensive dragoturkies were stolen from one of the paddocks and have decreased the number of people with the right once again. Perceptors We can place up to 14 percs and with the new system, they usually last at least several days. Percs may be placed either for items or to collect xp for the guild. The person who places the perc is the only person allowed to remove the perc. Each member is only allowed to set one perc. With a total of 90 members, 14 percs are not enough to accommodate them. The first rule is pretty simple enough. It is only fair that the person who pays for the perc be allowed to remove the perc himself/herself. Just a reminder. Only two people may defend percs that are placed in dungeons so if you see higher lvls on who can also defend, let them defend so that the perc has a higher chance to live. Otherwise, everybody is greatly encouraged to participate in perc defense. The more people who defend, the better reputation we'll have. However, we'll understand if you are in aggro territory, such as on your way to koolich or cawwot dung, and do not wish to take the chance of losing and having to go through the journey again. Perc Attacks Before attacking any perc, always check in guild first to see: # If we are allied with that guild. # The probability of you being able to kill the perc alone. # If anyone else would like to help. ^^ Be understanding to those who are unwilling to fight because they have friends in that particular guild. Attacking percs has always been hostile business. Take care that when you do, you are making that guild an enemy of ours, and vice versa. The more enemies we have, the harder it'll be to have to constantly defend our percs from their attacks. Alliances -Nar'Zhul Nerub -Flower Power -Neighborhood Watch -Anemone -Critical Hit -Heaven Knights -El Olimpo feel free to attack the other guilds Guild Professions Of course, crafting in the guild are free to all guild members. (Only list it if you are at least level 60) Gathering *Alchemist - (OnLyHoPe) 100, (Shuraa) 100 , (Kaperu) 100, (Kame-Roshi) 100. *Lumberjack - (Vor) 100. *Miner - (RapAndTorn) 100, (Vicsito) 100, (Amadeobe) 100, (DrFrankenstein) 100. *Farmer - (Vor) 100, (Kaperu) 100 (Amadeobe) 100. Crafting *Baker - (Vor) 100, (Kaperu) 100. *Handyman - (Vor) 100. *Jeweler - (FinalFantasy) 100, (Amadeobe) 85. *Shoemaker - (FinalFantasy) 100, (Manbas) 100. *Tailor - (FinalFantasy) 100. *Bow Carver - (Shuraa) 100. *Hammer Smith - (DrFrankenstein) 100. *Shovel Smith - (RapAndTorn) 100. *Wand Carver - (OnLyHoPe) 80. Magus *Hammermagus - (DrFrankenstein) 100. *Shoemagus - (Manbas) 100, (FinalFantasy) 100. *Costumagus - (FinalFantasy) 100, (Kaperu) 100. *Jewelmagus - (FinalFantasy) 100, (Kaperu) 100, (Amadeobe) 100. *Bow Carver Magus - (Shuraa) 100. *Dagger Smith Magus- (PAXU) 100. *Axe Smith Magus - (SpiritBreaker) 100. *Shovel Smith Magus - (RapandTorn) 100. *Wand Carvmagus - (OnLyHoPe) 100. Comments OnLyHoPe - I've joined this guild several times before when I was at a very low lvl and have found it to be very intimidating with all the high lvls that are in it. .___. I was wary of joining it again when my guild split because of the amount of Spanish/Portuguese speaking members who are in the guild but I changed my mind immediately once I joined. There are countless amount of people who are able to speak English and are very willing to help you in any way they can if you ask politely. Dungs/hunts are going on every single day...this isn't a guild where one lvls alone or sits quietly. :) -- Hope Vor - Well as the leader of SoT i try to help everyone here as much as i can and try to keep everything in order with the help of some of the members :). As hope said we do dungs everyday and we try to help everyone to get everything they need. -- Vor Kame-Roshi - I joined Spiral some days ago and i can say i like it very much ^^ The problem i had with most of the other guilds i was in doesn't seem to exist here: Nobody get together to do something. Here i can find people going on hunts/dungeons everyday (Sometimes even everytime), which is perfect for me since i'm a dungeon lover. Hehehe! Anyway... Long life to Spiral! ^^' The guild i'm in for so little time but i'm starting to love :D PS: Hope = baby PS2: Culons (That's just for Vor to laugh a little Hahahaha!) -- Kame vor pls lvl 90+ can join ur guild!!! Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds